DC COMICS: DC TV Universe Bio Bronze Tiger
DC TV Universe: Arrow Ben Turner, better known as Bronze Tiger, is an assassin and member of the Suicide Squad. When first introduced, Ben displayed a warrior-like mentality. Eager to fight opponents of a similar skill-set to his own, he displayed disappointment with The Arrow's new, more heroic approach to stopping criminals rather than killing them outright. He can also be relentless and stubborn, having been shot with an arrow (not knowing it was electrified) and said that it won't stop him. In "Tremors", he is shown to be a bit like a mercenary. He knew about the Earthquake device and it's devastating effects, he didn't care so long as he got paid. He also shows curiousity about his cilents, such as why someone would break him out of prison or why someone would want the earthquake device. ARROW BIO S2: Identity Ben Turner had formed an alliance with China White. He agreed to help her and the Chinese Triad with their business and he would get a chance to fight and kill The Hood. Together with China White, he conducted a series of raids on transports with medical supplies for the Starling City hospitals. In their second raid, The Hood confronted China and attempted to shoot her. Ben slid down between the two trucks and easily blocked the arrows aimed at them. China then fled with the truck, as Ben and The Hood engaged in an intense fight. While fighting the police showed up and tried to arrest them, forcing both to flee the scene. During a third raid, they were again confronted by The Hood. This time he and China double teamed The Hood. During the brawl the Hood knocked down China. Ben attacked The Hood but they were separated when John Diggle almost ran them over while driving the truck away. China following, John and Ben, lured The Hood in a labyrinth of piled up crates. He then managed to sneak up on The Hood twice, cutting him with his claws and disappearing before The Hood could respond. A third time, The Hood sensed him coming and shot multiple arrows at him. While blocking most, an arrow struck him straight in the shoulder. Ben was skeptical that The Hood thought he could stop him. He stabbed at The Hood, though The Hood pressed a button and the arrow electrocuted him, incapacitating him. On the news it was revealed that he and China White were incarcerated. ARROW BIO S2: Tremors He later escaped out of prison wit the help of a weapons dealer who then hired him to steal a prototype of the earthquake device out of the Merlyn Mansion. While there he and the henchman assisting him got confronted by the Arrow and Roy. He engaged in a fight against the Arrow after which he managed to flee wit the truck containing the device, while the Arrow had to stop Roy from killing one of the henchman. After concluding his contract with the arms dealer, they were attacked by the Arrow, who quickly incapacitated the arms dealer and one his hechman. Ben managed to sneak up on the Arrow and stabbed him in the shoulder. He then got attacked by Roy. The weaons dealer then tried to detonate the device into creating an earthquake. Suprised by the supernatural strength of Roy, Ben ultimately was overpowered and knocked down. The Arrow managed to get Roy to assist him into destroying the device in time. He was later revealed to be arrested and in jail again. Here he is confronted by Amanda Waller who offers him a position in her squad as a way to get out of prison. ARROW BIO S2: Suicide Squad Ben is released from his imprisonment by ARGUS to participate in a mission with the Suicide Squad. He poses as John Diggle's bodyguard and fakes getting shot by Deadshot in order to help Diggle gain Ghoulem Qadir's trust. Later, when Qadir captures and is about to kill Lila, Ben kills him. Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC TV Cinematic Universe Category:Arrow Category:Bronze Tiger Category:Suicide Squad Category:DC TV Universe